Smut Mondays
by Debussy-This
Summary: Every Monday, Debussy This and Bethaboo will switch off writing smutty one shots around 500 words to improve everyone's start to the week!
1. The Professor

**So this is the first entry in what will become a weekly tradition between Debussy-this and Bethaboo (the Twinkies).**

**Every Monday, one of us will post a smutty one shot that should hover around 500 words. I say hover because I have already broken this barrier. What? I can't help myself. I said I would cut and the Twinster begged me not to.**

**As of now, my one-shot characters will be The Professor (Jasper) and Alice from TURNING DUST INTO GOLD. The Twinster will be giving us a little Dr. Edward Masen (aka Dr. Love) and Bella action from her story, PAGING DR. LOVE (read it NOW if you have not already cause you are missing out).**

**First week is my turn, so it's a little Professor Jasper and Alice action for your enjoyment :)**

APOV

"Alice," the Professor whispered, and my fingers dug into the wood desk at the blatant sexuality in his voice. I wanted him to take me now—no more teasing; no more waiting.

I felt one big hand curl my ass, his calluses just rough enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Please," I begged. "I've been such a bad girl."

"You want it?" he asked, voice deceptively calm. His hand brushed the curve of my butt again, and I couldn't help the goose bumps that raised all over my skin.

"Yes," I hissed in pleasure as one finger dipped dangerously close to my clit.

"If you say so."

Before I could even take a deep breath in preparation for what was about to come, it happened.

I heard the air whooshing, and then I felt his hand smack one butt cheek hard—but never too hard. Just hard enough for me to feel the heat for a few seconds after. The Professor was so good to me, when all I deserved was to be punished.

The Professor let out a groan. "You are so damn. . .sexy," he murmured into my ear, letting his tongue dip into a crevice and lick up. "I'm going to spank you, then I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand up."

I could only gasp in response as he proceeded to do what he'd promised. There were three more light smacks, followed by some rustling.

"Professor?" I asked hesitating, my voice trembling.

"I'm right here, Alice," he said, and I swore I heard a zipper. Could we have already made it past the infinite teasing and into what I wanted so much: his hard cock so deep inside of me that my knees turned to jello?

I knew I was right when I felt his hands on either side of my smarting ass, and then I heard a distinct rip. The top of my head nearly exploded as I realized he was ripping my lace panties off me.

"Alice," he continued, "I want you to stay completely still. Do not move _at all_."

I tried my best to obey as I felt him widen my stance slightly and then the head of his engorged cock slide just a fraction of an inch inside of me.

"God, Alice, you're so damn wet."

"It's all for you," I sobbed as I felt my control begin to slip. I wanted _all _of him, immediately. No waiting. No delays. NOW.

I gasped as I felt him slam the rest of the way into me. He didn't even give me a chance to catch my breath as he pulled out and slammed into me again. I moved backward just a little, to meet his thrust, before I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be moving.

"Alice," he gasped in warning, "I can't stop now so you better stay where you fucking are."

"Okay," I moaned, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm begin to gather at his harsh breathing and even harder thrusts. My knees were aching from the force it took to withstand his power and not move in response.

"Jasper," I cried out as the orgasm hit me hard, white lights flashing in front of my closed eyelids.

As my pussy milked his cock, he let out a terrible bellow, and I could feel the base of him tense up and then explode.

"God, Alice," he moaned, and I could only slump down on the desk in front of me in satisfaction.

It was _so _good being a delinquent.


	2. Examination

**Here is round two of Smut Mondays, this time done by me. A little Dr. Love lovin' to start your week. Thanks to all the gals on Twilighted. You keep us giggling. **

**Angel, it was impossible to write this. I had stranded at the drive-in stuck in my head the whole time.**

--

EPOV

"So I'm on call tonight, and it doesn't look like I'll be leaving anytime soon."

Lord, after the day I'd had, I needed to be with my Bella. Feel her body next to mine, moving with mine. Instead I would spend the night trying to catch a few minutes of sleep in the on-call room.

Bella's lip jutted out and then her lips curved into a wicked grin before jutting out in a little pout.

"I'm going to be so lonely tonight, I had plans for us." She ran her hand across my chest and down the length of my stomach, stopping just before the tie to my scrubs. Her lips ran up my neck and she nipped at my ear, sending jolts of electricity running down to my toes.

"I guess I'm going to have to take care of myself tonight, then." She was practically purring.

Fuck me. I need her. Now.

I grabbed her around her waist and pushed her into the nearest empty exam room, pulling myself away long enough to close the blinds before pulling her lips to mine.

Fuck, she tasted good. I pulled myself away from her lips and ran my nose down her throat, I could feel the heat coming off of her and my dick pulsed in anticipation. I was going to make her come right here. Hard.

"Bella, if you're going to take care of yourself, I'm going to fucking watch. Otherwise, I'll be taking care of you. Right now, I want you to take off your scrubs and lay down. Can you do that for me? I need to be in you. Now."

I brushed my thumbs across her nipples through the fabric of her scrubs, and felt them harden under me. Good girl. I rolled them between my fingers and Bella whimpered.

"You're not doing as I asked, Bella. You're a bad girl, should I punish you?"

I pulled the string of her scrubs and let them fall to the floor. I let my hands trace the outline of her lacy panties before hooking my fingers under the edges and pulling them down, holding her steady as she stepped out of them. I let my fingers slide into her wet flesh and moaned at the contact.

Gorgeous. She felt like fucking heaven here.

My touch was light, teasing. I felt Bella buck into my hand.

"Please Edward. Harder. I need you."

Her little hands pulled at the knot on my scrubs and I lost it. I pulled them down in a rough jerk, hooked my hands behind Bella's knees and pulled her entire body up mine. I crushed my lips to hers and lifted her up, letting her wetness glide across my cock.

Fucking perfect.

I guided her back to me, and slide myself inside her heat.

"Bella, you are so fucking tight. So wet…"

I perched myself on the edge of the exam table before lifting her up and slamming her back down. The air in my lungs left me in a whoosh and I could feel all the muscles in my body clenching.

"Fucking perfect, my Bella."

Her legs wrapped around my waist and her heels dug into my back as she began to meet my thrusts. Her hips were rolling with mine, her muscles clenching around my dick.

God, that was fucking amazing.

I dropped my head down to flick her nipple with my tongue. Swirling it around, sucking it into my mouth. I could feel Bella trembling beneath me and quickened our pace. I grabbed her hips and moved her on top of me; pulling her down hard on me each time, dragging her back before repeating.

I was about to come, I could feel it. Not before her.

"Now, Bella. Come now."

I heard her whimper, and then her walls clamp down on me. My own orgasm hit with the force of a freight train. Blinding. Hot and cold and down to my fucking toes and back. Spilling into her. Marking her as mine.

MINE.

Bella's chest was heaving against mine, and I could feel her hot breath on my neck. I couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving my throat. Was there a place in this hospital we hadn't christened? I was definitely going to need a repeat performance.

"Could I convince you to hide out in the on call room? I might need a consult later, you know."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is by bethaboo and it's the much requested phone sex from Going for the Gold. Please keep in mind, this is an imaginary outtake—this does not actually happen in the story!**

EPOV

I laid in bed, staring at my phone. I should call, I really should. Because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise.

What was my problem then? I felt my cock harden even more. _Oh that's right. I was so horny I felt like I could use my dick like a baseball bat._

And not just horny in general, horny for _Bella_. If I called her, surely some of what I wanted would leak into my voice.

_Fuck it_, I decided, _I'm calling her anyway._

She answered, with no sleep fogging her voice. She'd been awake. In fact, she had something resembling . . ._embarrassment_ . . .staining her voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked solicitously. _I know what I can do to make you okay. Slide my rock-hard cock into something soft and warm and tight. . ._

"I'm fine," she mumbled back. "Just, I was just . . ."

"You were doing what, Bella?" I asked smoothly, my heart rate accelerating. Was she admitting to doing what I though she was doing?

"Thinking of you," she whispered over the line.

"And what were you thinking of?"

"You. . .in your suit."

"You like to watch me in my suit, Bella?" I crooned, my hips lifting slightly off the bed as my cock strained against my boxers.

"Yes," she hissed slightly and I almost moaned in response. "You are so beautiful. I want to feel you."

"Feel me where, Bella?" I heard my voice get hoarse and gravelly with lust. _God, could she be any hotter?_

My skin felt itchy and hot, and finally, giving in, I slid one hand under the elastic waistband of my boxers and wrapped my hand around the base of my cock. If only it were Bella's small gentle soft hands instead of mine.

"All over," she hummed, "if only I could get my hands _down _your suit."

"Oh?"

"I'd stretch it across those broad shoulders, roll it down your hard, muscled chest. Shimmy it across your incredible abs, to your hips. . ." Bella's voice trailed off and I felt myself grow even exponentially harder.

"What next?" I croaked.

"Sorry," she laughed a little, so sexually that if I'd been standing I would have fallen to my knees, "I got a little. . ._distracted_."

"By what?" I asked with amusement.

"Your tattoo. I'm going to lick every single one of the rings."

Everything tightened up in me and I nearly came in my hand at her words.

"Then the other side. Your M. It stands for _mine_."

That did it. I gave one last hard pull, and everything exploded into a shower of sparks as I came harder than I'd ever come before.

"God, Bella," I panted. "That was. . .unbelievable."

"You have no idea how much I loved that," she told me. "I'm so hot for you right now."

"Are you now?" I teased. "Tell me. Tell me what you're doing."

"I'm naked, and . . .hmmmm. . .I've got my hand in my pussy. I'm so wet, Edward."

I could hear how heavy Bella's breathing was and it sent another, fresh thrill through me.

"I want my hands on you," I nearly groaned into her ear.

"I know, me too. But we can't. Just. . .pretend. I'm pretending right now."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm rubbing my clit, imagining it's you. I _want _it to be you."

"I wish it was," I said. "I want you to come for me."

"Okay," she said breathily, "I think I can do that."

"Rub your clit slowly. . .just a little. . .in circles."

"Okay," she said more than a little unsteadily. "That feels so good."

"Imagine it's my tongue."

"God, Edward," she moaned.

"Now, I want you to slide one finger inside of you, but not all the way. Just a little."

There was a broken sigh through the phone. "Can I please put it more in?"

"Yes," I told her magnanimously, feeling my cock begin to stir to life. This woman was going to be the death of me. "Slide it all the way in. Then back out."

Bella had clearly gone beyond words because she was moaning now, loudly, and I could feel her, even through the phone, ridiculously close to orgasm. I wanted to be there. I wanted to be the one lapping up her juices as she came over and over again.

"Now," I told her. "Come for me _now._"

She moaned and I felt everything inside me tighten as she panted her pleasure out to me over the phone line.

"Did that feel good?" I asked her.

"So good," she mumbled, clearly unable to form any real coherent thought.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" I asked, lovingly.

"That's something I should be asking you," she shot back, with a tiny bit of laughter in her voice. "How do you feel?"

"Good. But I still want you here."

"Maybe tomorrow night," Bella said, and my heart lifted with hope. Maybe we could practice what we'd just described. I know _I _wanted to.

"That sounds. . .tolerable," I replied, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"Go to sleep now," she told me sternly. "You have a race tomorrow."

"That's not what I'm looking forward to."

**Leave us some looooooove!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Just a friendly little reminder to go VOTE!

There is a ton of AMAZING Edwardsmut to choose from, which is a beautiful thing.

You've got one week to get your vote in!

RUN! Don't walk, RUN!

Edwardsmut! GO!


End file.
